wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Panicz/II/04
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV Dwoje sań sunęło szybko, po gładkiej zaśnieżonej drodze, dążąc do Okorowa. Naprzód pędziły strojne saneczki worczyńskie, w nich Ziula z narzeczonym i Paszowski, jako „plaster przyzwoitości”, w drugich jechała Irena z bratem, Denhoff i Teoś Paszowski. Poprzedzał ich ochoczy dźwięk janczarów, konie prychały raźnie, że aż skry rozkoszne biegły po ciele od tej nocnej szlichtady. Księżyc nie świecił; noc była matowa, sinawo-biała, przyprószona rozwianą mgiełką padającego śniegu. Gwiazdy zasnute chmurami błyskały rzadko, ale więcej niż zwykle mrugające, jasne. Dokoła zaś topiel śnieżna; szeroko, swobodnie! Pola zdają się stepem niezmierzonym – noc krainą polarną snów. Paszowski śpiewał „Bóg się rodzi”, narzeczem, nie uważając na niego, szeptali z sobą nigdy nie wyczerpane wyznania, ułatwiła piękna noc. Ira i Denhoff zagadali się z wiejskimi chłopakami, których stało kilku za siedzeniem i po obu bokach sań. Byli to uczniowie Iry i Ziuli! zawsze w ten sposób towarzyszyli panienkom do kościoła. Maryś żartował z Teosia, obawiającego się, że spadnie, w końcu wziął go na kolana, wywołało to wybuch śmiechu wśród chłopaków ze wsi i zgorszenie Teosia. – Co ze mną jus wyprlawiają, to zgroza. Wodę wazyć, woda będzie! pan Marlian jest nie dobrly i twarlde ma kolana. Na drodze było gwarno. Mnóstwo sań chłopskich sunęło razem z dworskimi, różnymi drogami płynęły wiejskie zaprzęgi, lub szły piesze tłumy ludzi. Rozmowy, śmiechy, śpiewy biegły na pola wesołą, świąteczną nutą. Czasem z chłopskich sań, zawołał jaki męski lub kobiecy głos zwrócony do „panów ze dwora” a pełen życzliwości i sympatii: „Panienki i panicze na pasterkę jadom, pochwalony Chrystus!” albo: „Musi smakowała wilija, kiej tak wesoło się jedzie”. Starzy gospodarze wołali: „Znowu chłopcy na saniach? Panienki rozbałamuciły tych hultajów, tera to już piechotą nie ruszą się, ino czekają na panienki”. Paszowski zawołał do jednych sań, pełnych dziewcząt: – Hu! Ładne panny! Pyski każda ma jak burakiem malowane, aż ciary idą. – Ale juści! Przewidziało się panu. Hi! Hi! Wesoło z szumem dojechali do Okorowa. Na szarobiałym tle wyniosłego wzgórka czarna masa kościoła odbijała wypukło, wieże bodły ciemne sklepienie granatowego nieba ze złotymi ćwiekami tu i ówdzie lśniących gwiazd. Okna świątyni pałały blaskiem, środkowa rozeta miała wygląd olbrzymiego księżyca. Z góry, smugi te czerwonożółte oświecały plac dokoła gmachu, jak reflektory. Tłok był już wielki. Sanie ozdobne i proste, zwane „gryndziołami”, pełne grochowin skupiły się w jedną nieprzebitą gąszcz. Towarzystwo z Worczyna weszło do kościoła. Gorąca para buchnęła jak z pieca, głowa stała tu przy głowie. Maryś i Denhoff z trudem przeprowadzili panny do stalli worczyńskiej, usiadł z nimi Paszowski i Teoś. Denhoff nie marzył nawet o przedostaniu się do swej stalli, razem z Turskim i Stanisławem Rymszą stanęli obok ołtarza. Maryś najdalej, na progu kruchty. Ksiądz Janusz miał kazanie, W głębi siedzieli w swych ławkach Brewiczowie, obok nich świeciły oczy pani Lubockiej, wypatrujące Marysia i spocona niedołężna twarz jej męża. Przy ławce z Zapędów, stał uroczysty Perzyński, jak zwykle zakręcał żółte wąsy i pomidorową twarz dumnie wznosił do góry. – Czatuje na pannę Mary – szepnął Denhoff do Turskiego. Wtem przesunął się koło nich Leśniewski. Skłonił głowę z tak. rozkosznym uśmiechem, jakby co najmniej na widok Ziuli. – Gdzież pańska dziedziczka? – spytał Denhoff. – Została w pałacu, gdzieżby na taki tłok. Słowo daję! Pan to zawsze... – Słusznie! niech ją pan oszczędza, mogliby tu babkę rozdusić, jak starego muchomora; dziewica straciłaby swą nietykalność. – Słowo daję! Ach jakże można mówić tak o dziedziczce? Czy i panie są z Worczyna? – Jest panna Ira i narzeczeni. – O! Już zaraz narzeczeni! Ha! Ha! – zaśmiał się Kocio. – Radzę nie wyrywać się z taką wątpliwością przed panną Ziulą lub przed panem Rymszą. Oboje pełni temperamentu, że zaś są zakochani, więc niebezpieczni. Mogłaby nie pomóc nawet protekcja dziedziczki. Kocio odszedł rozgoryczony lecz pewny, że zawsze na końcu wygra. Ludzi jeszcze napływało, przepychali się z trudem, wałkując w tłoku stojących panów. Nagle Maryś usłyszał za sobą obcy głos mówiący po francusku: – Impossible! – Kto to być może? – zadrżał. Ujrzał tuż obok barczystą postać nieznajomego mężczyzny, z brzydką wygoloną twarzą i obwisłą dolną wargą. Przejął go instynktowny wstręt. – Poszyngier! Baron rozpychał ludzi i mruczał coś tłustym językiem, torował drogę komuś, kogo Maryś przeczuł, lecz bał się prawdy. Przeszła koło niego pani Korzycka. – Nie ma jej... Wionął lekki zapach perfum „Ideał”, koło Turskiego stanęła Maryla. Białe futra jej kołpaczka i kołnierza błysnęły mu w oczach. Spotkały się ich spojrzenia i wnet rozbiegły spłoszone. Panna Korzycka nie postąpiła naprzód ani kroku; blada z gorącymi łunami w oczach, z krwawą purpurą miała w sobie niezłomność i wolę stanowczą. Maryś zobaczył jeszcze cienką postać Skórskiego, szedł do ławek. – Marylo, idź za Arturem – rzekł za nią Mieczysław Korzycki. – Ja... tu zostanę. Miecio zdumiał się, lecz ukłoniwszy się Marianowi bez słowa, poszedł do Denhoffa i Rymszy. Wciąż falujący tłum przysunął Marylę do Turskiego, oparła się mocno całym ramieniem o piersi młodzieńca. Widział jej profil, śliczną linię nosa i śmiałe, piękne oko z bujną, czarną rzęsą. Spod białego kołpaka wymykały się ciemne włosy; wychylony z szalowego kołnierza pełny, młody kark opinał biały tiul ze złotą tasiemką obszycia. Ciepło biło od niej i zapach. Tonęło się w ponętach tej panny, które uderzały do głowy mocnym prądem. Stała przy Marysiu świadomie, pewna swego uroku i sama pod jego urokiem, jakby dziwną siłą przykuta do tego miejsca, nawet z sobą nie walczyła by odejść. Podszedł zdziwiony Poszyngier. – Przejście swobodne, proszę panią do ławki – rzekł dość surowym tonem. – Zostanę tu. – Ależ co znowu? W tym tłoku? Quelle idée! Nigdy na to nie pozwolę. Korzycka ściągnęła gniewnie brwi. – Proszę mi nie przeszkadzać i iść tam, do mamy, ja tu pozostanę. Proszę! Baron wytrzeszczył duże wypukłe oczy, z wyrazem bezmiernego zdumienia, grube wargi zadrgały gniewem. Ale od razu ułożył twarz odpowiednio i rzekł po francusku, z fałszywie uprzejmym uśmiechem: – Dziwny kaprys! zatem moje miejsce przy pani. – O nie! proszę iść do mamy nieodwołalnie! Chcę być sama. Poszyngier, już wściekły, zawrócił jakby na pięcie swą potężną figurę i odszedł w głąb kościoła. Turski podczas tej sceny był oszołomiony, nie wiedział co z sobą robić. Stali teraz z nią ramię w ramię, słysząc wzajemnie bijące pulsa we krwi. Maryś dygotał wewnętrznie. Żary upalne idące od niej dusiły go, czuł, że to jakiś przełom, że stanie się zaraz coś niesłychanego, że sklepienie świątyni runie na nich i zmiażdży, że dlatego stanęli razem by razem zginąć. Na myśl, że nabożeństwo skończy się i Maryla odjedzie ogarnęła go rozpacz. Chciał porwać ją, wsadzić na sanki i uciekać w tę noc śnieżną, uwozić na koniec świata, by nikt jej nie dogonił i nie odebrał. Zostanie jego, bo on ją siłą zdobędzie. Czemuż jednak przyjechała dziś do jego lasu wiedząc o polowaniu; czyż to jedynie traf? Czemu teraz nie poszła za matką do ławki, lecz stoi przytulona ramieniem do jego piersi. Nie pomogły prośby narzeczonego, odprawiła go i została. Ona mnie kocha, mnie tylko, to zależy ode mnie by ją mieć. Ona pragnie szału, nie cierpi bierności. Więc brać ją! brać tę rozkosz, to wcielenie upojeń, tę kobietę własną, oddawaną mu przez miłość. Zawiozę ją do Turowa, do siebie, raz już zakończę nieznośną mękę – mówił sobie w duszy rozszalały Maryś. Czy ona się zgodzi? Czy da się porwać ta słodka Maryla – nie to kobieta stanowcza, samowolna. Co by się stało gdybym... Oczy Turskiego zaszły mgłą, bezwiednie pochylił głowę, spragnione usta musnęły futro jej kołpaczka, jeszcze zniżył płonącą twarz i uczuł na wargach bliskość jej karku, ciepłe wonne, pociągające. Jeszcze sekunda, jeszcze... jeszcze... Maryś tracił przytomność. Wtem uderzono we wszystkie dzwony; zagrało w kościele od dźwięku. Ogromne basy dzwonów wieżowych runęły z zewnątrz olbrzymią potęgą minorowych tonów; dzwonki ministrantów, dzwon przy zakrystii wtórowały śpiewnie górnej melodii spiżów. Hejnał płynął hucznie, jakby zawierał w sobie głosy całego kraju, jakby lud wszystek wznosił błagalny chór. Maryla usunęła się na kolana, Turski za nią; twarze ich były niemal złączone, obie buchające żarem, oddechy płynęły w jeden ogień wyładowywany w ich piersi. Straszna, żywiołowa namiętność porwała ich w swój wir bezpamiętny. – Teraz, teraz czas! Podczas tego dzwonienia, teraz!... – rzęził Maryś, tłocząc w ustach słowa. Ona spojrzała mu w oczy. Rzuciło nią, zaczęła silnie drżeć, nie potrafiła utrzymać szczękających zębów. Nerwy obojga podniecone kołataniem dzwonów, szarpanych z pasją wytworzyły nastrój zupełnie nowy, już nie liczący się z niczym, wyzwolony spod panowania umysłu, spod wszelkiej władzy. Unosił ich szał. – Boże!... Boże! teraz cza... a... s!... Słowa jego zdławione, zatargały nią ostatecznie, chwyciła konwulsyjnie jego rękę. Mięśnie ich dłoni przylgnęły do siebie, zlepiły się niebywałą mocą. I wówczas już jakby pod wspólnym rozkazem, oboje nagle powstali, nie rozrywając splecionych rąk, przeszli ponad klęczącym, schylonym nisko tłumem, do drzwi, on pchnął je, i razem wybiegli na pusty, śnieżny plac. Uderzył w nich zimny powiew, dzwony wieżowe huczały basem nad ich głowami. Oni szli prędko, zdyszani, zupełnie bez pamięci. Turski gniótł dłoń Maryli, nie czując, że pęka jej rękawiczka, szli stuleni ramionami ż oczyma w oczach. Słyszeli tylko dzwony i stukanie własnych serc. Usta im drżą, wiszą na nich gorące słowa. „Ale, nie mówcie bo pryśnie czar.” Niosły ich nerwy wzburzone do bezkresu. Niosła ich egzaltacja bezmierna i potężna, która bywa genialną. Niosła ich namiętność tak wielka, jak ta obecna chwila, tak czarująca, jak tajemnica ich dusz bezchłannie miłujących się. Niósł ich wszechświat zawarty w ogromie ich pragnień i pożądań aż okrutnych. Niósł ich pęd temperamentów, szałów, przeczuć rozkosznych. A nad nimi hejnał spiżowy rozkolebanych dzwonów, noc zimowa, gwiezdna, i śniegowy pył. Przed nimi biała przestrzeń. W nią! W nią! Dalej od ludzi, do siebie, do rozkoszy! Doszli do muru okalającego plac kościelny. Stanęli bezradni. Ale Maryś jak wariat szarpnął nią i zawołał namiętnie. – Tam furtka, na lewo, tam! Chodźmy! Prędzej na Boga! – Dokąd? – spytała sennie. – Nie pytaj! Nie pytaj! Spieszmy się bo... nas... zatrzymają. – Kto? – Kto? Ależ uciekajmy! Twoi cię zatrzymają, a tyś moja, do siebie cię zawiozę, dokąd chcesz, bylebyś... była moją... Marylo!... Ach Boże! cóż my... robimy! – zawołał nagle przytomniejąc. Maryla wysunęła rękę z jego dłoni. I ona oprzytomniała. Dzwony umilkły. Czar unoszący się nad nimi, czar być może skupiony v/ sercach dzwonów, prysnął brutalnie, oblewając ich lodowym podmuchem rzeczywistości. Pozostała tylko noc zimowa, bo realną osnuta powłoką i stał gmach kościelny rzucając szybami okien żółte refleksy światła. Dochodziła z wewnątrz pieśń nabożna, śpiewana przez wrzaskliwy tłum, słychać było poważne akordy organów. Oni stali jakby zbudzeni z halucynacji, oboje wyczerpani, bladzi z przerażenia, które nadleciało do nich, niby złowrogi ptak z czarnych, przestrzennych czeluści. Płomień ich zgasł, rozwiała się ułuda rozkosznych mamideł, pokusa znikła tak szybko, jak szybko wzięła ich w swą władzę. Chłodny rozum położył ciężką dłoń nielitościwą na wrzących sercach. Wyrafinowany tyran! – Co to... było? Co się... stało – spytała Maryla trwożnym szeptem. Turski milczał. – Ach! Myśmy oszaleli, tak... nie można... to by... był... skandal. Panie Marianie... pan... oboje winniśmy, ale na szczęście w porę... tak, w porę umilkły te dzwony, bo ten szał... nasz... Turski milczał. Maryla stała jeszcze chwilę przecierając oczy niby po śnie, spojrzała na niego długo, z naciskiem i odeszła w stronę kościoła. Maryś został sam; przyparty do muru patrzał tępo za znikającą postacią w białych futrach.